Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Increasingly, a plurality of different web applications may be hosted by a single platform having powerful processing and scalable storage capabilities. Such configuration is known as Platform-as-a-Service (PaaS).
The platform may represent a comprehensive environment for the development and execution of micro-service oriented applications. The platform may offer a rich set of services allowing end-to-end support for web-based applications, including persistency services and a configurable identity provider. Furthermore, the platform may support polyglot application development, with a core set of pre-deployed runtimes that are accepted as industry standards (e.g., node.js or JavaEE). Successfully coordinating the integration of one or more of these complex features, can pose a challenge for developers.